


Chocolate Dance

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Chocolate Sauce, Food Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Strip Tease, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a strip tease, hip thrusting, chocolate sauce, masturbation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Sherlockmas summer prompt fest on LJ  
> The prompt was Sherlock/John, chocolate

“John would I make a good stripper?” Sherlock asked as he walked into the kitchen.

John looked up from his seat at the table where he was enjoying a cup of tea and the morning paper.

“I believe the correct term is exotic dancer.” he said, never once finding the subject of their conversation strange. Life at 221-B had taught him there were no strange subjects of conversation when it came to Sherlock Holmes.

“Would I make a good exotic dancer?” Sherlock demanded.

John studied him for a moment.  Sherlock was a walking wet dream, tall, slender, graceful, dark haired, pale skinned, full lush lips, mesmerizing eyes; men and women reacted to his looks all the time.

“If you learned the moves then I believe you would.” John told him. “Why, are you thinking of making a career change?”

“Research.” Sherlock said over his shoulder as he left the room.

John decided he didn’t want to know.

 

A few days later, John walked through the door of the flat to find himself being grabbed by the arm, yanked out of his coat, and shoved onto the couch.

“Sherlock, what are you doing?” he demanded as he started to stand back up.

“Just sit there and you will see.” Sherlock told him.

One of the many things John Watson has learned from living with and loving Sherlock Holmes is sometimes you just have to go with it. He toed off his shoes and settled himself comfortably on the couch.

Sherlock gave an approving nod and stepped up onto the coffee table in front of John. He was bare footed; wearing a tight fitted white dress shirt and a pair of his obscenely tight trousers. John’s heart stopped and then beat triple time as he began to move, slowly rolling his hips as he began to turn in a circle. Sherlock wiggled his ass as he ground down and then back up before turning so he was facing John again. He undid the buttons of his shirt and ran a hand down his chest, tweaking a nipple until it was a hard point sticking off his pale chest. John licked his lips as Sherlock did a couple pelvic thrusts as he slowly turned again. He pulled his shirt from his trousers and let it slide off his shoulders and down his back. He rocked down to into a squat, thrusting is ass back and John and then rocked back up as he turned so he was facing John again. He slid a hand slowly down his chest, along his belly, and past the waistband of his trousers to palm his crotch as he did a bump and grind. John’s cock swelled and pressed painfully against the front of his trousers. Sherlock turned again, his back to John and undid his trousers. John groaned as each shimmy of his hips caused them to slowly slide off his hips and down his legs. By the time Sherlock was facing John again they were pooled at his feet. He stepped out of them and kicked them to the floor.

“OH God!” John gasped at the sight before him.

Sherlock stood gloriously naked, sweat making his pale skin glow, his hard cock jutting out from his body. He flashed John a wicked grin as he rocked down, picked up a jar John hadn’t even realized was there and rocked back up. Sherlock held the jar out for John to see as he unscrewed the lid. Chocolate sauce the label read. He dipped two fingers into the jar and scooped out some of the gooey contents. He pressed his fingers to the hollow of his throat and let the chocolate sauce slowly slide from his hand to his neck. The sauce was thick and sticky so it stuck to Sherlock’s skin and then as his body heat warmed it, began to run sluggishly down his chest.

John discovered that while it was necessary, breathing was highly over rated as his breath caught in his throat. Heat spread from his groin up his chest to his face, making him feel like he was melting. He gasped, pulling much needed air into his lungs as he pulled off his jumper and fumbled the buttons of his shirt undone, never taking his eye off the gyrating body in front of him. Sherlock twirled a finger in the chocolate on his chest, smearing it around his nipples, groaning softly as he tugged on them.  John yanked his belt open and tore the button on his trousers off as he tugged his flies open, sighing as the pressure on his cock lessened. He pushed his trousers and pants down his thighs and then kicked his legs free of them. Sherlock licked his lips as he hungrily eyed john’s cock lying hard and swollen against his belly, leaking a steady stream of pre-cum. He scooped up more sauce, pressed it just below his sternum and let it slide down his taunt belly to pool in his navel. John’s eyes followed its path and the tip of his tongue poked out from between his lips, flicking as he imagined licking the chocolate from Sherlock’s skin.  Sherlock stuck his finger into the chocolate in his navel and then held it out to John. John leaned forward and licked the offered digit, swirling his tongue around it as he sucked in to his mouth.

Sherlock slid his other hand down his chest, across his belly and down his thigh, leaving a long chocolate trail. He wrapped his hand around his cock and thrust his hips, pushing his hard on into the tight grasp of his fist and he slid his finger in and out of John’s mouth. John moaned and let go of Sherlock’s finger. He flopped back against the couch as he grabbed his own cock, spreading pre-cum along its length as he began to stroke.

Sherlock began to bump and grind, rolling his hips and shimming as his hand flew along his cock. John’s eyes locked with his and they both grinned. Sherlock’s lips parted, forming an O; John’s eyes widened as he ran his tongue around them, closed them and then swallowed, the muscles in his throat undulating like the rest of his body.

“Christ!” John panted the image of those lips around his cock filled his mind.

Sherlock ground down into a squat, thighs spread wide as he began vigorously thrusting his hips, pumping his cock with his fist. John’s hand flew along his own cock as he reached down to caress his scrotum, tugging on it and rolling his balls in his hand. Sherlock’s eyes fluttered close as his head fell back. He gave a growl as he dropped to his knees, his cock pulsing in his hand as cum shot out to spray his belly.

“Oh Sweet Christ.” John moaned at the sight of Sherlock on his knees, his face washed in the bliss of his orgasm.

A few more strokes and John came, cum spilling over his fist onto his belly and chest. John’s head hit the back of the couch with a soft thud and he sat there, eyes closed, sucking in ragged breaths. After a few minutes he opened his eyes to find Sherlock watching him, his face still flushed, his eyes still dark, and his gorgeous body still covered in stripes of chocolate and cum.

John stood up and took Sherlock’s face between his hands. Both men hummed as their lips met.

“I am a bit of a mess.” Sherlock commented when they broke apart.

“Umhmm.” John agreed.

“I should clean up.” Sherlock said.

“Let me help with that.” John offered, licking Sherlock’s throat.

Sherlock’s eyes gleamed as a grin curled his lips.

“Your method could take a while.” he commented. “I am quite messy.”

"Then it is a good thing I like chocolate.” John replied as he pushed Sherlock back onto the coffee table.


End file.
